Performing tasks in a cabinet, such as a cabinet under a kitchen or bathroom sink, requires an individual to twist and turn his/her body and often arch his/her back. The present invention features an adjustable back platform device for supporting an individual's body and back when working in such a cabinet.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims. The back platform device of the present invention may help provide comfort to a user, and may help prevent pain or injury that may normally be caused when laying atop the corner edge of the cabinet. In addition, the platform device may be used as a tray to carry tools and materials to and from the cabinet.